


Valentine's Challenge 1

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Funny, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “What?  It’s just a little good natured fun.  So, the Kid has found someone that makes him happy, I’m happy for him.  I’ll leave him alone.  Of course, that leaves more time for me to get you set up with someone.  You know, there’s a lovely young blonde at my editor’s office.  Petite, blue eyes.  Just your type.”“I don’t need a date.”





	

Dave strolled into the conference room, hands tucked into his jacket pockets.  “Desk wasn’t big enough?”

Hotch’s head popped up from behind teetering piles of files that covered the large table.  “Sorry?”

“What exactly are you doing in here?”  He pulled out a chair and sat down.

“Sorting old cases that hadn’t been uploaded to the database yet.” He spoke into the pages around him.

Rossi watched his friend work a minute, “Why?”  He jumped when Reid popped up from behind another towering pile.

“We’re sorting all cases by which week of the year initial crimes were perpetrated as well as which day of the week in those cases we can tell that information.  Garcia and I had a theory on crime patterns and she’s running figures from all the cases that have gone digital.”  He spoke fast, tumbling over his words in his distraction.

“So she’s making a computer search her files and the two of you are in here?”  He raised one dark eyebrow.

Hotch snorted.

Reid stuttered, “She said because I can read twenty thousand words a minute, I should be done in no time.”  He blushed slightly, always a little embarrassed about the things that made him different.

Rossi chuckled.  “Well, I didn’t come in here to talk work.  Especially not today.”

“Not today?” Reid popped up again, confused.

The older agent wasn’t quite sure the younger was serious.  “Um, Valentine’s Day?”  Two sets of eyes locked on him.  “Did you both forget?  How did you both forget?  I really don’t know what to do with either of you sometimes!”  He tossed his hands in the air in exasperation.  “Anyway.  Gossip.”

Hotch eyed his longtime friend, “Do I really want to know what sort of gossip you have?”  His voice was stern, but his face was amused.

Dave grinned wide, “I think you just might.”

Aaron sighed and pushed back from where he’d been hunched over files.  “Fine, I could use a break.  Shoot.”

“Interesting choice of words.  Very Freudian of you given the interpersonal relationship.”  Reid chuckled before returning to his task.

Both men stared at the top of his head in silence a moment before Aaron turned back to Rossi.

When Dave had his friend’s attention, he started.  “I overheard Garcia and Morgan placing bets that there is a secret relationship going on around the BAU.  I couldn’t hear who they suspected, or if they had suspects, but they were putting money on when it would become public.”

Reid’s face went blank and he tried to stutter out a response.

Dave picked up on the change in the young genius, “Oh really?”  His face read, ‘tell me more’.

Reid realized his mistake and knew there would be no getting out of answering with something.

“Dave.”  Aaron warned.

“What?  Clearly the Kid has something he needs to get out in the open here.”

“Dave.  Leave him alone.”

“I would really appreciate it if the two of you wouldn’t talk about me like I’m not right here.”  Reid had vanished again behind the stacks.

Rossi stood and leaned over the files, grabbing one to keep it from toppling onto where Reid was huddled at the table.  “Fine.  I’ll stop doing that.  So, is this clandestine relationship with someone within the Bureau or a civilian?”

Spencer ducked his face behind his hair and avoided eye contact with both other agents.

“Uh huh.”  Rossi chuckled knowingly

“Dave.”  Hotch almost growled, “Leave him be.”

Rossi glanced at his friend who was back to reading over cases and making notes.  “Well, I’m assuming it’s not with Garcia, she can’t hold back a lie like that from Morgan.  Is it someone on the team?”

Reid looked up at the older profiler and gave him his best angry glare.

“So, you’re in a relationship with another team member.  Huh.”  He tipped his head in thought.  “I could see you with someone like JJ, but you and she have more of a sibling relationship.  I just couldn’t see you dating her.”  He frowned in thought and tipped his head side to side, “You and Emily.  I could see that.”

Grabbing his empty mug, Reid stood roughly from his seat and stormed to the door, “I’m not dating or sleeping with JJ _or_ Emily.”  He stomped out of the room.

Dave furrowed his brow in concentration.  “So this relationship isn’t just platonic, it’s sexual then.”

“Dave.  Please leave him alone.”  Aaron had a pained, pleading look in his eyes.

“What?  It’s just a little good natured fun.  So, the Kid has found someone that makes him happy, I’m happy for him.  I’ll leave him alone.  Of course, that leaves more time for me to get you set up with someone.  You know, there’s a lovely young blonde at my editor’s office.  Petite, blue eyes.  Just your type.”

“I don’t need a date.”  Hotch went back to working on his files.

“Come on, Aaron, you need to get out.  It would do you good.  You can’t spend the rest of your life cooped up inside these four walls.  Just one date to meet her.”

Reid has reappeared in the room as Rossi spoke.  Slamming his freshly filled mug on the desk where some coffee sloshed over the rim, he swore under his breath.  “For the love of god, I can’t take this anymore.  You’re going to just have to forgive me.”

Rossi was momentarily confused by Reid’s comment but quickly became speechless as he watched the young man round the table, tip back Hotch’s chair and proceed to kiss him like both their lives depended on it.  “Oh.”

Eventually the pair came up for air and turned to their stunned friend.  “Dave.”  Hotch started.

“No, no.  I get it.  I’ll shut up.”  He put his hands up in surrender.

“Crap.”

Both older men looked at Reid and then followed his gaze out the windows into the bullpen.  The bullpen where the other four members of their team were standing, slack jawed, in a row.

“Well,” Aaron started.

“Sorry.”  Reid softly replied to him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.”  Rossi smirked.


End file.
